


the tiny artist

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, cute smol renjunnie, possessive jaemin, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: renjun is jaemins, and no one can take him from jaemin.-basically a fluff filled word vomit that i was inspired to write after i watched mamma mia :>





	the tiny artist

jaemin; the schools most popular student, able to steal anyone's heart, including a small, quiet boys fragile heart. at first jaemin hadn't even known the tiny boy existed, i mean, who noticed the quiet artist doodling in his notebook at the back of the classroom? but when jaemin finally learnt about the artists presence, he immediately fell in love with both his artwork and the face and personality behind those masterpieces. the taller boy loved seeing the smaller’s blushing face as he read a note jaemin left in his locker before school started, the younger just wanted to boop the tiny boys cute nose. 

 

after looking at the artist for a bit less than a month, jaemin finally decided that he should make a move. both him and the small boy would be graduating and jaemin didnt want to miss the small chance he had to get to know the other boy better.

 

he learnt that the small artists name was renjun, he was from china but moved to korea a few years back. the shy boy first thought that when jaemin, THE na jaemin, approached him it was probably for a dare or he was just the youngers new toy to play with for a few days, but when jaemin started to get possessive around renjun, he realized that jaemin might actually have feelings for him. the fact that the taller might have returned his feelings made renjuns heart race, but he still wasnt 100% sure that jaemin loved him the same way, he could think of renjun as a brother, not a love interest.

 

people, of course, started noticing renjun more and more after jaemin started hanging out around him. this only caused the taller to be more possessive, not letting people near the small, cute boy who took his heart and kept it hidden, far away from jaemins reach. while there were a few students who started shipping the two boys, there were many haters. renjun usually had a pile of hate letters collected in his locker by the end of the day. when renjun first got them and read them he had ran over to the closest washroom, locking himself in one of the stalls, crying until jaemin had found him, broken on the bathroom floor. 

 

jaemin somehow had gotten into the stall and picked up renjun from the floor, taking him into his arms, whispering comforting words into the tiny artists ears. the older male was crying his heart out in the youngers stronger arms, trying to calm himself at least a bit so he could talk and tell the taller the reason why he was now a mess.

 

“everything's fine, injunnie, dont worry, nothing can harm you now, baby,” jaemin whispered, holding the sobbing boy closer to his chest. the tiny boy snuggled his head deeper into the others chest, feeling glad that he finally found someone he can lean on, someone who can mend him and his delicate heart.

 

soon the crying stopped and was replaced with a tired boy, sleepy from the stress and problems from school. even though renjun was now calm, jaemin still didn't want the older to have another breakdown and took the boy home to his house. in jaemins room, he let renjun hide underneath his blankets, enjoying the warmth and comfort of jaemins calming scent. 

 

jaemin watched the smaller with love-filled eyes, wanting to take the tiny boy in his arms again and protect him from everything. jaemin decided, fuck it, he’ll just do what his mind is telling him to do.

 

jaemin crept in his bed, above the older who was about to fall asleep but is not awake because of his heart going crazy. the younger took renjun in his arms again, and started placing small kisses along renjuns jaw, slowly going downward to his neck. 

 

“this is fine, right?” jaemin cautiously asked the older, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

 

the older nodded and looked at jaemin, his doe eyes making the tallers heart weak. jaemin leaned down toward the older and placed his lips on the others soft ones. their kiss lasted for as long as the two could go without needing to get more air and when the two finally separated, renjun finally realized that yes, jaemin did love him back the same way he loved jaemin. renjuns mouth formed the biggest, cutest smile jaemin had seen in his entire life. 

 

“do you know how cute you are?” jaemin asked.

 

“im cute?!” the tiny male said, shocked because no one has told him anything lile that before.

 

“yes you are cute, youre the most adorable thing in my life. i might not know you the best, but i can name over 100 reasons why i love you.”

 

“well if im cute, youre handsome!” renjun said, excitedly, “and i like how youre taller than me, you can give the best hugs!”

 

“aw, thank you, junnie,” everytime jaemin called renjun by a nickname the olders heart would start beating much faster than before. “i love how small you are, perfect for hugging and i always feel the need to protect you.”

 

renjun took jaemins arms and wrapped them around his fragile frame, already feeling the need to have jaemins arms around him, protecting him from all the bad things in life, also letting others know jaemin was already happy with his tiny artist.


End file.
